Forsaken
by Trustedlawl
Summary: Deception. Former allies turn against one another and cause the destruction of both Aizen's forces and Soul Societies. The Vizards reign supreme and it is only a matter of time until they finish what was started, but a new faction arises. Can it overcome?
1. Prelude to Destruction

_**--Forsaken--**_

_**--Prelude--**_

How could we have been so disgustingly misguided? It almost physically sickens me to think of how we had played directly into thier hands. The shear amount of deception is unfathomable.  
The people I trusted, my allies... They have destroyed what I have strove to protect,  
slaughtered those who I wished to save.

To think this entire time we were focused on the wrong person. The fool I was to have trusted Uruhara... or atleast who I thought was Uruhara. Soul Society had since pronounced the true Uruhara to have died over One-Hundred years ago when he seems to have faced Aizen at the creation of the Vizards. I cannot believe the intricate planning that was put into turning us against one another.

Those fools at the 12th division, they were useless in the long run afterall. The only good that could possibly be seen in this situation is that Mayuri is finally gone. The bastard paid the price for his incompetence, to think that he could replace and excel where the True Uruhara had failed, Ha. The only regret is that I wasn't the one to finish him. The bastard walked into the trap first, and as such he was the first person to see the hollowfaction process personally, after myself of course.

Few remain, and the 'Winter War' only stated two months prior. Out of the captains the only survivors had been those stuck in Hueco Mundo with myself (save Mayuri), Hitsugaiya, Ukitake, and Shunsei.  
The others were too brash and they had too much confidence in their numbers. The confidence was not misplaced at the start of the battle, oh no, Aizen was hardly the fighter most had thought of him, and even with his Fighting and stratigec Prowess, he was no match for the shear might of the Captain commander and a few choice captains.

To say they all died would not be truthful, for they all aren't truely dead. Only the vizards knew of the Hollowfication process, and they turned on us within a moments notice. Without this basic knowledge, Aizen managed to turn both the Captain Commander and Konnmaru in Hollows, they never had a chance to defend themselves. With those two struck down the rash ones charged to honor their fallen comrades. Soifan was the first to fall, she was struck down by the Vizards who had planned this all along. After that the vizards aimed for Konnmaru. Even tough he was now in the middle of a hollow transformation he put up a surprisingly amazing fight, just to see see how many people it took to demolish his will, was amazing. He fought on for what seemed like forever and managed to fight off the Vizards long enough for him to find an opening and destroy Tousan.

I cant believe we were so naive.

Aizen... That guy was a bastard. A true blue prick through and through. Had we known that he was just trying to gain his power to defeat the vizard... To think he went to such lengths to keep Soul Society uninvolved that he branded himself a traitor. If only he had asked for help... this might not have happen. Things might still be in our favor.

After the fight was deemed a loss, the more intelligent captains that were still alive, fled. They fled for thier lives simply because, they could not compete on the level that these fighters have risen too. Sure, they wouldn't get slaughtered as fast as the rash captains, they would last a while but in the end, they would all fall and they knew this. So they fled, back to Soul Society. It is there that they are fortifying their defenses, preparing for their last stand.

All hope seems lost, with Aizen thoroughly defeated back to hueco mundo and his army decimated.  
With Soul Society on its knees, just praying to hold out until some sort of miracle arrives.  
And me.. well it is not just me now really, the betrayal hit me hard, it shattered something deep within, something I wanted to keep together. It shatter what little humanity I had left.

So now, with the stage set the curtain begins the open and we notice that among the others, in a shadowed corner there lies a new faction. Hidden, unseen. So covert that not a single person has realized its existence. Although they are small, they are the greatest threat to both factions, so the question arises..

Who are they and who are they after? The revenge seems to drive deep within them, but who do they target with this rage?

Chapter One will be completed and posted withint two or so days.


	2. Gaining New Allies

_**--Forsaken--**_

_**--Chapter 1--**_

Hueco Mundo seemed empty and secluded... just like it always had. Although there were no signs of anything out of the ordinary it was quite the opposite. After being so highly populated for so long it was a little bit troubling to know that there remained a mere three people left in this world. To imagine that it was populated by thousands upon thousands of Arrancar and Hollow a short time ago, for his forces to be cut so deep..

Aizen sat in his usual chair contemplating his situation. He knew that there would be casualties from both his newly formed Arrancar and Soul Society, but he was doing this all for the greater good wasn't he? He thought that being banished after pulling this stunt was nothing compared to what those Vizards would have done... well HAVE done. To think that he had not finished a single Vizard off in his attack and more so their numbers actually increased which hasn't happened in over a hundred years. To make matters even worse it was the old man Yamaji who was transformed.  
If only he had finished them off a hundred years ago. Even with the help of Kiskae, that poor fool,  
they barely were unable to finish their tasks.

"Stark, what do you think the rate will be of new Arrancars forming without us being in possession of the Hokegekyu?"

Stark replied, "Well, from the looks of it we might be able to pop out one, or two a month tops,  
but that's the high end of it, we might not get any since it is dependent wholly on their ability."

Aizen was out of ideas, he knew that without the Hokegekyu he had no chance at forming a counter attack against the now seeming invincible Vizard army. With the loss of all his Vizards except Stark and Grimmjaw and with the death of his two lieutenants he was cornered in against a wall.  
He was out of allies, and out of time. The Vizards would finish him the second Soul Society was brought to its knees, which will not take long. Of course with all this in mind he stil refused to surrender. He knew that there would be no sanctuary for him if he called it quits, only death awaited him. He was well aware that he would fight to the death no matter what the case.

A quick burst of Reitsu caught his attention immediately. There should not be another soul here in my sanctum that I am not aware of... With that in mind he, along with Stark and Grimmjaw set out to the outer wall of his lair to seem exactly who was trespassing upon his lands.

For the first time in God knows how long Aizen was thoroughly surprised at what he witnessed the moment he arrived at the scene. There amoungst the endless desert stood three lone figures, this in itself is not too surprising, but the Hadoris they were wearing consisted of the darkest black with red lettering marked on them to indicate their squad number.. It gave him an eerie feeling of nostalgia as they resembled the Hadoris of the Thirteen Protection squads. When he gave them a closer inspection he noticed that the three figures here were numbered as followed. Squad Two Captain in the front, with Squad Three to his left and Squad Four to his right.

What baffled him more were who these three persons seemed to be. They were none other then Yourichi,  
The goddess of Flash, Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime. To think these worthless wanna be fighters would desecrate his former uniform by wearing it with such weak power. He was insulted, or maybe just annoyed because of his current predicament and was hoping deep down that these three intruders could be of use to him, but after seeing their identities he knew he was mistaken.

"You three will leave my sight immediately and will remove those Hadoris or I will be forced to end all of your lives in a hasty fashion. I will not warn you a second time."

Aizen thought for sure that this would end their stay here in Hueco Mundo, since they were all so attached to their existance such a short time ago, and was amused when he heard a defiant reply from his intruders.

"O? Are you going to try and silence us yourself or are you going to have your two lackeys try and handle us? Honestly, in either case we are not a bit scared of you or your attempts at belittling our powers." This statement was of course made by Uryuu who refused to be made fun of, for it tarnished his Quincy Pride in all its glory.

With that statement made, Aizen made a motion to his two allies to slaughter them both, as he casually walked away to continue his contemplating the situation he had put himself into. Both Stark and Grimmjaw charged at the young Quincy bow, with a strong blood lust blinding the eyes of one and a slight yawn blinding the eyes of the second they did not notice Uryuu make a motion above his face and seem to tear at reality as he brought it down.  
What they did notice though, is that Uryuu was missing from both of their sights when they focused again and ,both wide eyed in horror, noticed a surprisingly strong Reitsu appear behind Aizen Souske.

"I told you I would not be frightened by your attempts at belittling the New Bloods Power. I will not forgive you a second time," Uryuu stated as he held his Quincy blade a few centimeters from Souske's throat.

"Ho Ho, this is indeed interesting. To think someone as weak as you was able to gain Vizard powers. I had no idea that Quincy could become Vizards to this extent. Although I suppose this means the Vizards standards for recruitment have diminished?" Aizen said with a sly smile. "To think the world has sunk so low for those scum to have taken a liking to the old Captains uniform, what an odd choice."

With that said Uryuu sliced his sword down across the neck of Aizen and then proceeded to use a, surprisingly powerful cero to rid the world of his corpse. To say the least he was shocked when he witness a single sword lying on the ground after the smoke had cleared. He began to survey his surroundings but was too slow as Aizen had already Shuunpoed behind Inoue and held a hand out in front of him as he chanted the Black Coffin Kido spell. Aizen let himself show another sly grin as the blackness enveloped Orihime and you could hear the destruction unfolding from within. When the coffin finally opened the grin he had moments ago vanished. There was not a soul inside where the destruction had just been brought down.

"I warned you not to underestimate us," said Uryuu defiantly. An unharmed Inoue stood next to him but this time, she also had a Vizard mask struck across her face. "We are stronger then you can imagine, we are the only hope left for this world as well as the others."

"It seems I was mistaken in my initial analysis of your abilities, Quincy, but no matter if you came to fight I will try and have some fun with you." Aizen then proceeded to unsheathe his sword and prepare to battle. He knew that it would not be ordinary in the least and he also knew the extreme power the Vizards had. For them to gain this many allies was shaking him on the inside.  
He knew that his time was limited if they were beginning to create new Vizards already.

"Who said we were here to fight Aizen? We know your past more then most and have come with an offer... An offer that will grant you immense power and possibly end the Vizard threat. We are the only hope left although we are a bit short staffed. The New Bloods are a reformation of Soul Society's Gotei Thirteen, under new management of course, and we require an Eighth Squad Captain if you are interested. We are also willing to accept those other two if our terms are met."

"Terms? What are these terms you speak of Quincy." Aizen was never a person to play the game on someone else rules, but this intrigued him intensely. More power, and the possible rebuilding of a Soul Society? How could he pass up on an offer like that?  
They would be helping him immensely and he could take over control over time since he was such an unreasonably charismatic person.

"Why the terms are simple, You must become a Vizard silly. We have no use for your mind if it is contained in such a fragile body.  
So for you to take your spot amoungst us, I will kill you and if you are lucky, you might be reborn as a Vizard and will be allowed to fight along side us. If it sounds reasonable to you, prepare to defend yourself Aizen because I will not go easy."

"If you can prove to me your power by ending my existence, along with that of Grimmjaw and Starks, I will do as you wish, but until that feat is accomplished I will fight you with all I have and bring you to your knees before me in my Kingdom." With those words spoken Aizen sprinted towards Uryuu along with Grimmjaw and Stark, and as the two forces collided, the world shook once again.

**I'd appreciate any feedback on this story if at all possible. Thank you in advance.**

**PS - I don't own Bleach.**

**Also, I hope to have another chapter posted within the next few days.**


End file.
